1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrode for a non-aqueous electrolyte battery and to a non-aqueous electrolyte battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of the non-aqueous electrolyte battery of high-output where a large electric current is intended to be obtained, it is required to minimize the internal resistance of the electrode which is constituted by a current collector and an active material-containing layer. For example, there is disclosed an electrode in JP-A 2006-286427 (KOKAI) wherein the electrode is constructed such that a plurality of current collectors are arranged in an active material-containing layer to thereby minimize a maximum distance between the current collectors and the active material-containing layer. According to this electrode, it is possible to expect a reduction of the diffusion resistance inside the active material-containing layer. However, this electrode is accompanied with a problem that it is difficult to realize a reduction of the interface resistance between the active material-containing layer and the current collectors, i.e. another factor of the internal resistance of the electrode. This interface resistance becomes prominent in a case where a metal which is prone to form a strong oxide film on the surface thereof, such as aluminum, is to be employed as a current collector.
Further, there is disclosed an electrode in JP-A 2000-277393 (KOKAI) wherein a conductive layer which is low in electric resistance is interposed between the current collectors and the active material-containing layer. According to this electrode, it is possible to expect a reduction of the aforementioned interface resistance. However, this electrode is accompanied with a problem that it is difficult to realize a reduction of the aforementioned diffusion resistance.
Moreover, the electrodes described in the aforementioned publications, i.e. JP-A 2006-286427 (KOKAI) and JP-A 2000-277393 (KOKAI), are all designed to newly introduce into the active material-containing layer a plurality of current collectors or a component which does not contribute to the power generation, such as a conductive layer. As a result, a non-aqueous electrolyte battery provided with such electrodes is liable to be low in energy density relative to the volume thereof.